It's a Secret
by Lightning802
Summary: When Italian young Adult, Bella Mia, moves from her flat full of memories in Pleasant View to a small dusty cottage in River View her Male Italian lodger wonders why. Although Bella is completely entranced and under his spell, this Italian Stallion is slowing Bella down while her secrets catch up...
1. Chapter 1

It's a Secret...

Chapter One:

Starting Again

I took a final look around the cottage before making my decision. "Yeah, I'll take a look at those papers now." I told the estate manager. "There's a lot of cleaning up to be done, but when furnished properly, this cottage is absolutely adorable." Tina Gaoler the estate manager persuaded. As I was signing the contract I thought about my future. The family I was going to raise in this cottage. I was going to have to find a lodger to earn some money, but I would get a job, and I would start a family.

I waved good bye to Tina, and stepped in my cherry red Tofunda Wagon. I had started a new life. I bought a new car, a new house and I was living in a new lifestyle. As I drove past the nearly empty streets in Riverview, I saw a family. The family I wanted. The Mother and Father were walking hand in hand, talking and laughing and occasionally calling out to their twin daughters, warning them not to stray too far. The twin girls were skipping just ahead of their parents chatting and giggling.

I sighed and set my eyes back on the twisty road. Be patient Bella Mia. Your time will come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Moving In

I was looking around my now empty flat in Pleasant view, and I realised all the good moments I had in it. When I first moved in here with my mum, when I first invited my new best friend around, when I invited my first love around and when held my first party. But then there was also the bad memories. When I completely trashed the flat, when mum died and when... I'd rather not think about it, but it was the reason why I was starting again.

I picked up the last box and locked the door behind me. Walking down the stairs, a man bumped into me resulting in the entire contents of the box to be scattered over the steps. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you there, I was in a bit of a daze and I... I'm really sorry." The man rushed, immediately dropping to his knees to gather the random objects. As he looked up at me, I realised he was the man I saw in Riverview with his wife and daughters. "What are you doing here?" I asked rather rudely. Realising what I had said I tried to make amends. "I mean, I saw you earlier on in Riverview. Excuse me for asking, but do you live here?" I questioned. "No but, my wife, my daughters and I don't all fit in our tiny house and we can't afford anything bigger. So we decided I'd move out until we had the money. I'm planning on moving here." The man concluded passing her a notebook and three CD's he picked up off the floor. "Oh, by the way, my name is Rico Lasbo." I gazed at him for a moment before realising he was turning a plum pink colour. I quickly averted my eyes before muttering, "My name is Bella Mia. Are you Italian as well?" I wondered out loud. "Well actually I am, I moved here a couple of years ago where I met my wife and soon we had twins." he rushed, tripping over his words. "Listen," I started with new confidence "If you're looking for a place to stay while you find the money for a new house, you can stay with me... I mean, I'm looking for a lodger. And it's in Riverview so you will be closer to your family." I corrected myself, feeling embarrassed. "Yeah I'd like that..." he smiled flirtatiously at me.

The drive back to my cottage was extremely awkward. Rico was sitting next to me in the passengers seat and was occasionally saying things like, "Are we nearly there yet?" or "How much longer?". When we were having a proper conversation, he had me under his spell. But when he was asking actual questions, his flirt disappeared. As I drew up to the cottage, a playful smile crossed his lips. I stared at him wondering what he was thinking but he suddenly planted a full on kiss on my lips. I could taste polo mints and black coffee before he withdrew. He leapt out of the car with renewed confidence and I couldn't help thinking he was trying to impress me. Slowly I eased myself across the leather seats and grabbed my bag as I got out the car. After locking the car I followed Rico up to the porch and fumbled around my bag for the cottage keys.

After a couple of minutes of fumbling and blushing pink as Rico smirked at me, I realised I didn't have my house keys. "Looking for these?" Rico questioned playfully swinging my house keys just above my head. I snatched at them but his reflexes were amazingly fast. "You have to promise me something if you want these back, You can't tell Alison about that... kiss." It took me a moment to process what he said. "Okay first of all who is Alison?" I asked stupidly. "Um... Duh... My wife!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
Living with a Gemini

Living with Rico was hard. I soon understood why, he was a Gemini, and his personality was constantly changing. One minute he was flirting with me and the next he was ordering me about like a slave. And I don't know why, but I liked it. I felt like a child again. He was being the parent I never had. However whenever his family came to visit I felt like a punished child. I was sent to my room, (courtesy to Rico) and told to stay there until they left. Once, I worked up the courage and I went downstairs. It was a disaster. Rico blushed bright red and for the rest of the evening Alison was extremely suspicious. When Alison, Carlotta and Anita (the twins) left, one of them (I think it was Carlotta) turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

That night I confronted Rico. "Why was everything so awkward today?" I questioned hoping for a bit of sense. "Well my wife thinks I have commitment issues so she is... protective, when I'm around other women." He reasoned. "That's stupid..." I resolved " It's obvious you have commitment issues otherwise you wouldn't be flirting with me all the time." I smirked. "You tell her a thing and you'll regret it, because, admit it, you enjoy flirting with me" he smirked back as my teasing smile slid off my face. " That's not the point," I argued fluently "they must have known that you were lodging in a house belonging to a female." Rico stared guiltily at the ground and then I realised. "You didn't tell them did you?!" I glared accusingly at him. You didn't tell them that you were lodging, did you?!" I spat furiously. Rico looked guilty for a moment, but then all traces of guiltiness and any other similar emotions disappeared. "I didn't" He stated confidently and at the moment I felt like slapping him but I restrained myself. "You like me and I like you" He said, smirking and with that I slapped him. A wave of surprise brushed over his face, but his cool calm mask replaced it again quickly. Then he kissed me. But this time it was more passionate. He grabbed my hips and gently we swayed in time as cars drove past and the birds tweeted.

It was so noisy outside but so quiet and peaceful in the cottage as we embraced each other. "I really love you Bella Mia" Rico whispered into my ear. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Suddenly I snapped back to reality and jerked myself away from him. "Whats wrong?" he smiled seductively reaching for my hands. But I pushed them away, he looked hurt but that was no where near as bad as how I felt inside. "Your wife. Your children. What about them?" I asked, not wanting an answer. It was similar to my life. My messed up life. "Forget about them" he commanded, "I'll deal with them later, but I want to live with you, have children with you, grow old with you..." I couldn't take it any longer and I pushed him away. Hard. "Is this what you did to Alison? Lured her in, and when someone better came along she expired along with everything else you built with her?!" I shouted at him. "What happens if someone else came along. Someone better than Alison and I? Would you dump me as well?" I was so angry that what came next was unexpected. "Get out! I never want to see you again! Just get out and NEVER come back!" Rico wasn't bothered. He stayed as cool as a cucumber and left. He didn't come back as I hoped he would. To say sorry. To tell me that I was the one he wanted. He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Longing for Rico

It had been a week. A week of blood, sweat and tears. My daily routine was constant:  
Wake up  
Get dressed  
Stare teary-eyed at Rico's half un-packed and half packed suitcase  
Pick at my breakfast  
Go to work  
Work  
Come back from work  
Cry in my room for 2 to 3 hours  
Read a book but constantly drift back to Rico's room  
Eat dinner (While thinking about Rico)  
Have a bath and dream about the kisses I shared with Rico  
Cry myself to sleep.

It was finally a Saturday. I could stay at home all day and dwell on my sad life. My sad life which lacked... Rico. I was lying on my bed when there was a knock on the door. Grudgingly, I got up put my slippers on and trudged to the door. I was delighted and mortified when I opened the door. It was Rico! Looking as handsome and good-looking as ever. I couldn't believe it! He had come back... but I looked terrible. Tear-stained makeup had forged a path down my face and my hair was a mess. My clothes weren't exactly as sexy or as flirty as I hoped. I was conveying the wrong message. He could see I wanted him back, that I couldn't cope without him and my heart was aching. HE was meant to come back on his knees, begging for forgiveness. But I couldn't hold it in. The sad lonely nights had finally got to me and I dropped to my knees. "Please come back Rico! I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it! I really love you and I hope you feel the same." Rico gently slid his arms under my arm pits and hoisted me up. He stared at me, his green eyes piercing the silence. "I love you." He tested. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He ventured. I didn't slap him. I didn't want to, I yearned for something else.

It was a couple of hours later and I was worringly pacing the ensuite bathroom. Rico was waiting where I left him, on the bed in his boxer shorts. I couldn't believe it! I woohooed with him! My first time! Ever! What if I was pregnant! No... just thinking about made me nauseous. I did want children, but not like this. A one night stand, not married, poor, bad job performance constantly dropping. And with him. He was a monster. The devil. And this wasn't the first time our paths had crossed. A memory flashed back into my mind...

_I sat in my crib as two nurses bent over me, assuming I couldn't understand what they were saying. " What are we gonna do with this one?" the chubby nurse asked shaking her head at me. I wondered the same... what were they going to do with me this time? The skinny, stern-faced nurse spoke. "She was left outside in the same place, with the same note, at the same time." She tutted. " The exact same thing was written again on the back of a napkin from McDonalds.' Take her from me. GR' " she continued. The chubby nurse replied back saying " Are they initials? GR? " this time the skinny nurse shook her head. "I have no idea..."_

Another one flashed through my mind, but it wasn't from my point of view...

_It was a breezy summers day and the Mia family were in the deserted beach surrounded by the beautiful sights and sounds of Italy. Florence and Adam were a middle-aged couple with one child, Bella. She was only a todler and her life was waiting to be lived. Florence and Adam lay back in their sun chairs and absorbed the hot lashes of heat burning down. All they could hear was... Bella's cheerful gurgling... wait... they couldn't even hear that. Florence opened her eyes to see a black figure making their way across the beach with Bella slung over their shoulder. Florence shook Adam and started chasing after the hooded figure. She reached a clearing in between some trees and there stood the hooded figure. In one hand he held Bella in a vice like grip and in the other he brandished a sinister looking scythe. "Take her from me." He said and then they were gone._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Happy Days...

Every morning I woke up and there he was, next to me sleeping. I all always felt guilty... I mean he was married, for crying out loud! I was sleeping with a MARRIED MAN! But every time he looked at me with those emerald green eyes, I thought to myself, 'You deserve this, after everything you've been through, you deserve at least this.' It was a week since Rico had moved back in and my schedules had completely changed.  
Wake up  
Stare at Rico  
Get dressed (in a different room)  
Wake up Rico  
Have a little make out session with Rico  
Eat breakfast with Rico  
Go to work  
Work  
Be picked up from work by Rico  
Go shopping with Rico in Pleasant View (Far away from the rest of the Lasbos!)  
Go home  
Make myself look nice eg. get washed, formal clothes, makeup... etc.  
Go out to dinner with Rico (in Pleasant View)  
Come home  
WooHoo with Rico for a while  
Go to sleep

I loved my new life. But I knew I couldn't live like this forever, being the girlfriend of a married man. I said it to myself. Girlfriend of a married man. Girlfriend of a married man. It can't be like this, I can't be with him. I finally realised that I wasn't meant to be with Rico. He was with Alison, Carlotta and Anita. The only girls that should have a place in his heart. Because it was a Saturday, we were having a pizza pig out and Rico was in the other room placing our order on the phone. Better now than never.

Rico walked back in the room, winking flirtatiously at me. I tried to ignore it and walked up to him. "Rico, this can't continue" I stated. "You are leading a double life, and if I AM the one you love, why are you married to someone else?" Rico stared at me thoughtfully and then replied in an amused tone, "Are you breaking up with me?" I gulped and answered "Yes... I guess so." A ghost of a smile played on his lips as he stared at me. "Tell me, " he started, "why are you here?" he asked. I was thrown by this question for a minute, but then answered, "I live here, you know that." He shook his head and laughed a hollow laugh. I had never seen this side of Rico before and frankly it... scared me. "Really? You think you can fool everyone? Why did you move here? You lived in those flats before, the ones in Pleasant View. Why did you move, they're nicely furnished, reasonably sized... Why did you move?" I stared at the floor, "Rico... I'd rather not talk about this with you... or with anyone..." I drifted off. Rico turned around and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused. "I'm calling Alison... I'm getting a divorce..."

**I hope that you like the plot so far. R+R**

**It would be interesting to know what everyone thinks is going to happen and what Bella is trying to hide. Is Rico messing around or is he deadly serious?**

**I would like to thank Jyoti for the helpful comments and reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
This can't be happening...

For the next couple of days Rico would ask me questions about my past, hoping to catch me with my guard down. It was a Tuesday morning and although me and Rico weren't officially together, we still did stuff normal couples did. We woo-hooed with each other every night (sometimes twice!), slept together, kissed each other etc. However he was still married to Alison. When he phoned Alison on Saturday to tell her the news, I just told him to leave it. And that was why we were here right now, making out in the shower. We were dressed, he was originally trying to fix it, but when he called me in to give him some advice... let's just say it was only a couple of seconds before we started making out. All of a sudden I felt a tight sickening feeling in my stomach. I had no idea what it was until it started to rise up in my throat. I opened the shower door, ran out and keeled over the toilet. Rico shortly followed brushing my hair out my face as I vomited into the toilet. It felt nice. Not vomiting, obviously. But Rico being there. Stroking me lovingly. As if we were a couple and he cared for me. But did he care for me? Or was he just a player? I hoped he cared for me because I cared for him.

Rico was in the kitchen phoning someone and I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. Rico was murmering so quietly I couldn't hear a word he was saying. I looked at my refelction in the mirror and wondered what Rico saw in me. My straight black hair rested awkwardly on my back while my fringe stuck itself to my sweaty fore-head. My blue eyes were no where near as entrancing or as dazzling as his green pair. My face was an odd shape with a slight tan and my figure wasn't exactly perfect. Alison, on the other hand, had blond hair which looked gold in the light. The waves cascaded down her back and over her shoulders framing her petit face with it's elegant features. She was pale skinned with eyes of a light shade of purple and her eyelashes were naturally long and beautiful. I wondered why Rico even thought about me when Alison was an option.

Rico came back into the bathroom with a hint of a smile on his face. "I was just on the phone with the hospital telling them all about the sickness." He informed me. I decided to play stupid and asked "What sickness? It was propbably just a stomach bug. Nothing to be worried about." He frowned at me for a split second before his usual flirty smile returned. "They said you need to come in for an appointment, just to check if your ok. Your my special gal and I don't want you to be sick all the time." I couldn't believe it! The nerve to go and get ME a hospital appoitment! Something that was MY job! How did he even know about all the other times when I was sick? I held in my anger as his eyes scanned me over, checking for any anger, sickness or any other change in mood. "I'll take you now." Rico said after a couple of minutes of silence.

Grudgingly, I got in his cheap car and silenced myself until we arrived at the hospital. "You'll have to talk me sooner or later." Rico sighed breaking the silence. "I'm doing this for you. ou could be really ill and need immediate medical attention." He said jokingly. I didn't let a smile slip through as I got out the car. I walked up the the receptionist and told her my name and appointment time. I quickly rushed into the waiting room, with Rico stumbling to catch up with me. I sat down between an elderly couple so as not to have to sit next to Rico. We soon started chatting. It was as if I knew them.

"Hello, it's a long waiting time I must say." The old man said in a joking voice. "That's okay," I responded, "I was forced to come here by him." I said jerking my thumb at Rico who was oblivious to it all, looking at the posters on the wall. "Well, sometimes the people we love know better then us." the old lady said looking fondly at the old man. "I guess so..." I replied looking thoughtfully at Rico. "So what does he thinks wrong with you?" The old man asked. "Adam! Don't be rude!" The old lady said. I chuckled at her protectiveness. "No it's fine, but to be honest with you I don't really know. I've just come because of a little stomach sickness. What about you?" I said. The old lady glanced at Adam and then said, "I think I can trust you," her voice dropped to a whisper. "Years and years ago we adopted a baby girl because we weren't able to have children ourselves. She was... taken from us." I felt so sorry for them. "By social services?" I asked. The old lady gave me an incredulous look. "Of course not, she was taken away by... who we think was her father. We've come to locate her and her father to find out if he is actually her father. He is very dangerous." I felt so sorry for them. Here was me, messing around with a man and they were trying to hunt down their adopted daughter and her dangerous father. Suddenly the door opened and a Doctor called out "Florence and Adam please?" The old couple stood up and smiled at me as they walked into the Doctor's office. I couldn't help thinking I knew them...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
What's next...

It was about an hour later when we finally walked into a medical room. Rico walked over to the doctor and muttered something to him that was inaudible. "Now, so your Bella?" The doctor asked, "Now, Rico has told me so much about you, I'm his family doctor. Doctor Michael." He said happily. I wondered if he knew how Rico was playing a double life. "Now, if you would just like to hop on to this bed..." Doctor Michael said as I heaved myself onto the hospital bed. "Now, I'm just going to run some quick scans to see what we're dealing with..." he said under his breath pulling out a weird looking machine. "What's that?" I asked, trying to sound brave, but my voice came out to high and squeaky. "Now, it's nothing to worry about..." he comforted. I pulled out a weird looking gel and started smearing it on my tummy as I tried to hold all the excess fat in. He pulled a lever on the machine and run it over the gel. "Your checking to see if I'm pregnant, aren't you?" I questioned accusingly. "Now, it's similar to do that." Doctor Michael said, his eyes fixed on the computer screen which was displaying the results. I glared at Rico so hard he eventually turned away. Hopefully with guilt. How he could he do this, arrange a doctor's appointment for me to check if I was pregnant.

"Now, you're pregnant." Doctor Michael said. A gleam of hapiness was visible in Rico's eyes. "Is it... you know..." he asked the doctor. "Now, yes it is." Dr. Michael replied, his eyes still glued to the screen. Rico looked overjoyed. I wanted to know what they were talking about but I couldn't speak. I was pregnant. With Rico's child. It had to be, I mean who else could it belong to? I was still shocked but I managed to utter "How do you know so early?" Dr. Michael finally turned around to face me. "Now, we just do." Suddenly all my emotions came to me at once. "JUST SHUT UP WITH YOUR NOW! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I DON'T WANT A BABY! I'M HAVING IT DELETED!" The happiness slid off of Rico's face like a soggy pancake. "You can't! It's my baby aswell! You don't know HOW long I've had to wait for this!" Rico said getting louder and louder with every word. "WELL YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO WILL HAVE TO CARRY IT FOR NINE MONTHS AND THEN BE EXPECTED TO LOOK AFTER IT! ARE YOU?" and with that I ran out of the room before Rico could reply. I ran into the car park, got into Rico's car and drove away. He deserved it. This was all his fault. Suddenly I felt horrible. How could I have done that? Said that to him? This baby was going to be an angel. No matter what. I stopped the car and got out, sitting on the pavement. Rico ran up to me and grabbed my hands. "It's going to be okay." he said smoothing down my hair and kissing me on my forehead. "It'll be okay. I've decided what I want. I'm going to ask for a divorce with Alison and we'll get married, with our little baby." Right then I was happy. It felt real. I was going to live with Rico, not being his landlady, but his wife. Bella Lasbo. It worked.

I stood up and pulled him into a long kiss. He loved me and I loved him. That was all that mattered and in 9 months there would be a baby. Our baby. Baby Lasbo. I started crying with happiness. This was it.

It was a couple of hours later and me an Rico found ourselves making out in the kitchen. I was just attempting to make pancakes when he suddenly swooped in, caressing me, kissing me, touching me. It felt nice, having someone love you, but he stank. I pulled away in disgust. "You stink of smoke!" He said to me. I was confused, he was the one of smelt of... wait a minute... I turned around to see smoke billowing out of the oven. I opened the door and a huge burst of flames and smoke engulfed me. And that was it.

I woke up hours later, lying on the grass outside. The first thing I saw was Rico's face. He was anxious and kept looking at my stomach. "What's happened?" I wheezed. "Nothing of any importance to you," Rico said, still nervous. "We need to get you to hospital." he continued. I was touched by his thoughtfulness, but I was fine. "I'm fine, I don't need medical attention..." I started, but Rico cut me off. "It's not for you." That hurt. "We need to check if the baby is ok." That hurt even more. He cared more about a foetus than he did for me. "So you want to know if the baby's ok? That's what this whole thing is about? Isn't it? Why do you want a baby so much? You have Carlotta and Anita. If that's not enough you could have another one with Alison. In fact, don't come back until you've figured what you want!" I stood up, ready to storm back into my house... but it was burnt to the ground. Gone. Non-existant. I slapped Rico. "I HATE YOU!" I shouted in his face. I ran towards my car and got in. Where was I going? I started it up and drove away. Looked like I was going to have to start my life again. Only when I reached Pleasant View did I have an idea. I turned the car around and drove back towards River View. The next couple of hours would be hell, but it would be worth it.

I walked up to the Lasbo house, checking the address before knocking on the door. It was answered by Alison. She looked me up and down before inviting me in. "It's a pleasant surprise to see you" Alison remarked in a voice that wasn't as convincing. "I don't want to waste your time, but I think we should talk to you as Rico is unable." She looked at me suspiciously before asking, "What do you mean?" I sucked in my breath and replied, "Rico's cheating on you." She raiseed her eyebrows before replying back confidently, "No he isn't." I shook my head in disbelief. "I can prove it." I said smugly pulling out the x-ray of the baby. "This is our baby." Alison took one look at the x-ray and screamed. She slammed the door in my face and I felt so much sympathy for her. I wasn't meant to hurt her, just Rico. I wanted to make sure he had no one to go to.

I got back in my car and headed to Hidden Springs. I could go there and never come back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
... A baby?

I knocked on the door, hoping for a response. It had been 8 years since I had visited him. My first boyfriend. The door opened, and there he was. He looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes and his glasses were lopsided on his sweaty nose. He looked at me for a moment before realising who I was. "Bella? Bella Mia?" He asked, a smile appearing on his face. "How have you been?" he asked. This was the Dale I knew. "I'm fine I guess." He could see something was wrong. It's what a best friend's six sense was. Before we were romantically involved, we had been best friends. Even after breaking up with him, we were still best friends, awkward best friends. "I need a place to stay, just for a couple of nights." I asked pleadingly. He looked upset and then said, "I don't know if Marissa will be happy with that." I was confused, "I didn't know you had a sister?!" I said. He chuckled and shook his head. I felt even more confused. "She's my fiancee. It was in the newspaper, daughter of the Mayor, finally in good hands?" I felt even more hurt, who was this Marissa? Then I realised, I dumped him so we could both move on, have different relationships. If I still had feelings for him then that was my problem.

I thought that until 'Marissa' slipped her arm around Dale's neck as she walked up to the door. She was so pretty and I couldn't help thinking what was she doing with Dale? She reminded me a bit of Alison with her goldish hair which cascaded down to her hips, shaping itself to fit into the dips of her extrememly slender body. She was wearing a spotty pink bra with matching panties and she knew she was irresistable. "Oh, babe?" She asked into his ear, chewing on his ear lobe. "Who is this?" she asked in a seductive tone. "Oh, it's just my best friend from school. She needs a place to stay for a couple of nights. Is that ok?" Dale asked Marissa, wrapping his arm around her bare stomach. Marissa looked thoughtful and then said "Yes, course she can, as long as you come to bed now and give me what I want." She giggled. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine... as long as you provide me with..." She looked hopefully up at Dale. "I guess so. I'll just show her the guest bedroom and I'll be right there." Dale said. Marissa smiled at him before skipping off, probably to prepare herself to seduce him. As she disappeared up the stairs, Dale leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. I felt surprised but I could sense that the magic was still there.

Dale lead me up the stairs before I realised I didn't bring any clothes. Dale assured me that Marissa would let me borrow something. I looked around the room a bit, before collapsing on the bed. There was a knock on the door and Dale came in. He was holding a bag which I guessed was full of clothes. "I'll be back in a minute to check if you're ok." He said placing the bag on the bed. I dug around in the bag a bit but all Marissa seemed to wear were flimsy see-through items. I dug out a thigh length mini nightdress and hoped it wasn't too revealing. As I slid it over my head I heard a noise from behind me. When I turned around there was Dale. Too close. He gave me a long gentle kiss, no where near as passionate or as strong as the kisses Rico gave. But it was sweet. No it wasn't. He was engaged. I pushed him away. "What are you doing?" I shouted as quietly as I could so Marissa would not hear. "I want you back. Please. Marissa and I. That's easy to start again... if I wanted to. Which I obviously don't because I love someone else. But for all I know she doesn't love me and... I want to be with you." I couldn't believe it. "Dale, I'm pregnant... with another man." Dale looked like a lost little animal. "But...why...how... Why did you come here then?" Then I realised what was going on in his head. He thought I came here to get him back. "My house burnt down. I should've told you earlier but I..." I stammered. He looked so angry and so upset. What came out of his mouth next hurt me and surprised me. "You can sleep here... for tonight. But you leave at the crack of dawn and when you walk out, we are no longer friends, acqaintances or anything else. You'll never come back here. Not even when your baby is taken by social services and the man you love leaves you in the dirt. You can't come back... EVER!" He left the room, slamming the door behind him. I got into bed and pulled the blankets over my head. Why did it have to be my life that was so messed up. I didn't have a choice any longer. I had to go and find Rico. He loved me and he loved the baby. I had to learn to understand that.

I woke up at 4 o'clock in the morning and I could see that in about an hour or two the sun would be up. I got out gathering the few things I had with me. My car keys, my three items of clothing, my purse and my phone. I checked the screen and saw I had 13 missed calls, 7 voicemail and 39 texts. 12 of the calls were from Rico and the last one was from a with held number. I listened to the voice mails and all of them were from Rico, saying things like "I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me." or " I'm so sorry about what I said. Please come back." I felt so bad. All the text messages were similar. I texted Rico and it said:...  
Im comin home. Plz 4give me! I 3 u!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Forgiveness

**Sorry that this chapter was so short but I couldn't think of a way to expand it more. I can't believe that we're so near the end of It's a Secret! Read and review and check out my other stories: ****_My Life_**** and ****_Pride and Joy_****!**

"Hi, babe I understand, you're just surprised and worried about the whole baby business, you just can't get your head around it. I'll be back in about ten to twenty minutes. Oh, do you know what's up with Alison? She's been sending me angry texts and voice mails. Well I'll see you then bye!" The voice mail ended. Something was wrong, he had left this message 3 hours ago and he still wasn't back. I grabbed my jacket and the car keys next to the door. All of a sudden there was a horrible pain in my stomach and I fell to the ground as my eyelids dropped, banishing all light.

I woke up god knows how many hours later. I was on a hospital bed in a white room. It was brightly lit and I had to squint so my eyes would adjust from the sudden change of complete darkness to bright white light. Suddenly I heard Rico's voice. "Listen Doctor, it's a special child, I told you all the details before, why can't you just understand! She needs special treatment! She won't survive if you take no notice!" I couldn't believe it. Not survive? Special child? I never knew that children with special needs could create a case of illness or death towards the mother. My whole body was killing me and my eyelids kept dropping. My lips wouldn't obey my plea for help. Instead they cried out "Rico!" Rico spun around to see me exhausted and out of breath. "She's not alright Doctor!" I looked at the doctor, but she shook her head and said, "The child has been born and there is nothing to worry about. If I'm correct, in similar circumstances you shouldn't be bothered about her living?" I couldn't believe what this doctor was saying! She thought Rico didn't care because of... similar circumstances. What was going on!? "Rico? What does she mean? What's happening? Where's the baby? Why have I delivered so early? What's happening?" Rico realised I was panicking and started to panic himself. "Listen, Bella, Please forgive me! I'm begging you! It's so complicated and if you just calm down I will explain." The doctor signalled to someone and started rolling up the hospital dress so it was just above my knee. She brought out a needle and said "This will calm her down..." She injected it above my knee and quickly brought it out, letting the drugs take their effect on me. I already felt calm. They must have been really strong medication.

"Ok. I'm calm." I said to Rico. He let out a deep breath and began. "This may sound weird or unbelievable but it's true. I'm a... I'm a Grim Reaper." For some reason I accepted this. No second thoughts. I believed his twisted story. "Grim Reapers' aren't meant to fall in love but they do die meaning they must create heirs. They do this just like any human would... Like we did." He said giving the doctor meaningful glances as if to say 'a bit of privacy please?'. She didn't take the hint. "However, the women they... breed with must be a special type? They had to be at a point in their life on the brink of death. Grim Reapers' decide whether or not they survive. They have to let them survive, and this will be the person they use later on. Grim Reaper children take less time to grow inside of you. Only a few weeks. Our son... your son... will be the next Grim Reaper."


End file.
